Casa WinchesterLane 3: Touched By An Angel
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to Casa Winchester. Somewhere the clock is ticking, counting down the time remaining until the contract Lionel made using Lex's life as price comes to a close. Can Chloe do what she must to save the soul of the man she's never told she loves? chlex


**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Supernatural.**

Sequel to "Casa Winchester".

_Wasn't supposed to write this until I finished "Meeting Sam Winchester" but couldn't get it off my mind and it was driving me insane!_

This was written for my Livejournal paranormal25 150 prompt table. Prompt word of the day: Angel.

Chloe/Lex

**Warning: This will be sad.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Be careful, there's another one around here somewhere." Lex's ice blue eyes narrowed, one hand on her shoulder and the other trained on the flashlight, shining all around them. His body was tense and waiting. Blood covered the front of his suit, specks of red sprinkled his face.

Chloe wasn't any better.

Gun in hand, her clothes were shredded and although her wounds were already healed up she was covered in blood, both her own and that of the monster that lay dead at their feet. Its mate hid in the darkness, but she knew that it was still out there, watching them, waiting for its moment, because she could feel it.

Flashes of a taunting yellow gaze caused her to tremble and shake her head at the image, to remind herself that she was in the now, that she needed to be completely focused.

And anyway, the demon was dead.

_Dead_.

She couldn't let him or their traumatizing encounter continue to haunt and terrify her like this.

She had to be strong.

If not for herself, she needed to be strong for _Lex_.

His very existence was the one on the line here, and she wasn't about to let him down because she couldn't butch up and put away lingering memories better kept repressed in the darkest, deepest part of her mind.

Sensing movement in the bushes to their right, Chloe trained the gun in that direction and shot at the creature as it jumped at them. Firing over and over again she groaned as the creature's body collided with hers, and then they were falling, and she was trapped beneath its weight, being crushed against the ground.

Warm liquid flooded her face, adding to the fur and claustrophobia, and she pushed at the creature in desperation, trying to get the deadweight off of her.

It was rolled off of her, and suddenly Lex was there, kneeling before her, looking her over. "Are you okay Chloe?" He asked, gaze worried as he brought his hands to her face and made her took at him, blue ice meeting meadow green, soothing her with his voice.

"Y-yeah." She whispered, pushing away the wave of fear that made her nauseas, smiling at him. "Did we get them?"

"_We_." He snorted, shaking his head and helping her up, wiping away the blood from her face. "Yeah, they're dead."

Chloe turned to look in the direction where two large monstrous wolf-like creatures had been moments before, but now their bodies were changing, shifting into the naked people they'd truly been.

_Werewolves_.

She was more glad than ever that any sort of venom (be it vampire or werewolf or normal) was filtered out of her body without any consequences. She didn't what to become something like what she'd just had to kill.

Closing her eyes, Chloe said a little prayer for their souls and turned to Lex. "So, you shovel and bury them and I burn them, right?" She didn't exactly know what you had to salt and burn and what not, it would have caught John's interest if she asked him and she wasn't about to take that chance, so Lex and her salt and burned _everything_ that they killed.

Lex nodded. "Standard procedure."

Chloe sighed, leaning her forehead against his bloodied sleeve. "When salt and burning bodies becomes standard procedure you _know_ you're living a screwed existence." She then winced, looking up at him. "Lex, I'm sorry, I said that without thinking."

He shrugged. "It's not like it's not true, right?" He went to bend on his knees next to the bodies of the young male and female who had been terrorizing Smallville the last two full moons. "I can't let myself become like them, Chloe. I can't let myself be taken over." He closed his eyes tightly. "I _can't_."

Her heart hurt at the rare show of fear, and Chloe bent down, wrapping herself around Lex's back. "That's not going to happen, Lex. We'll find a way. We _will_."

"The deadline's tonight." He whispered, smiling sadly as his hand went to the arms she had around him, the warmth of his heat comforting despite the fact that _he_ was the one who should be comforted this night, not _her_.

"There's still time." Chloe whispered back, closing her eyes tightly. "We've been working on it, we---there must be something we didn't notice. There has to be another option!"

"There _is_."

"_No_." Chloe shook her head, knowing what Lex was about to say and refusing to believe that he would truly let it come to that. "There has to be _another_ option other than _that_."

She cursed Lionel for doing this to his own son.

When Lex had come to her exactly a year ago tonight, asking for her help, she'd been surprised. Sure, she _knew_ Lex through Clark, but that wasn't exactly to say that they'd been friends. They liked to exchange verbal judo, and that was about it.

But then Lex had come to her and she'd believed him, believed the tale that any one else would have sent him to Belle Reeve for.

Why?

Because she'd had an encounter with the very same demon that Lex was coming to her for help from.

She had the nightmares about flashing yellow eyes to prove it.

Ten years previous Lionel Luthor had made a deal with Azazel, a deal whose price was the life and soul of his only son and heir, a price that was to be collected in ten years time. And tonight, _tonight_ was the night that the debt would be collected.

Azazel's death at the hands of Dean and Sam Winchester didn't change anything. The contract just went to another demon, an unknown one, and if they didn't find another answer to this at midnight Lex would lose his life and soul to the demon who now held his contract in his/her hands.

And there was nothing they could do about it.

Except _that_.

Closing her eyes so tightly it _hurt_, Chloe wished that the Colt still had at least _one_ bullet left, but that last bullet had been used to kill Azazel for good, and while the pistol was displayed proudly on the mantelpiece at home it was _useless_ now. If they'd had at least _one_ bullet left Lex and her would have had _something_ they could kill the demon who had the contract with.

But if they did that---would the contract just go to _another_ demon?

"Chloe, there's no other way. I won't let my father prosper at the cost of my life and my soul." He turned in her embrace and slid his arms around her, drawing her near, breathing in her scent. "At least this way---this way _I_ will have decided what happens to me---and what I do---in a way. I'd be still in control"

"But it won't be _you_." Chloe whispered, pulling him closer, afraid to let him go. She could feel him slipping away, not physically. No. Physically he was holding onto her as tightly as she was him, but emotionally, emotionally he was trying to close himself off so that he could do what needed to be done.

"It will be, in some form." Lex responded, pressing a kiss to her temple. "I want you to do it. You're the only one who _can_ do it. I---I think I was led to ask _your_ help that day because they knew it'd come to this."

Biting down on her bottom lip to keep it from trembling, Chloe tried to fight the tears. "_I can't_." She remembered the night Lex had called for a secret meeting, and once she'd sneaked out of the house he'd told her of the dream he'd had with the being of light telling him of the only way out of the deal his father had made.

And the angel was only giving him this option because _he_ was innocent of the transactions, _he_ hadn't made the deal but his _father_.

The angel had told Lex that if he did this, not only would his father's deal with the demon be null and void, but it'd backfire on the eldest Luthor, as hell didn't like not getting their part of the bargain. Also, once Lex truly died, he would have redeemed himself from any transgressions keeping him out of heaven.

It seemed like such a good deal.

But Chloe didn't want him to take it.

Because if he did, then she'd lose the man she'd fallen in love with, and she'd be all alone again.

The blonde knew it was selfish, she'd never even shared her feelings with Lex, but somehow, during their nights of secret hunting and trying to track down ways to save his soul, Chloe had begun to see the man beneath the stoic, superior exterior, the man _beneath_ the sneer, and she'd fallen in love within him.

And now, now he only had two choices.

And she'd lose him if he chose _either_.

"Thank you, Chloe." He whispered into her hair, voice gruff with emotions. "You didn't have to help me---didn't have to _believe_ me, but you did. You believed me and you helped me as much as you could, you kept the secret for me even though I know you wanted to tell John and see if maybe he could help."

Chloe held on tighter, hiding her face in his shirt, unable to keep the tears from falling. "He might have been able to help us. He might have!"

But they both knew that John saw things black and white most of the times, especially when it didn't have anything to do with someone he loved. Once he knew what was to happen to Lex he would have known how virtually impossible it would be to save him, and he'd try protect Chloe in any way he could. And knowing John and his overprotective ways, he would have probably locked her up in her room until it was all over and done with.

"_Thank you, Chloe_." Lex continued to whisper. "No one's ever cared about me as much as you have. _No one_."

"_Stop saying goodbye_!" Chloe cried, sobbing openly now, grabbing the front of his shirt and forcing herself back so that she could look in his eyes. And she nearly broke apart when he realized that she wasn't the only one crying. "_Lex. __**Please**_." She reached up with a trembling hand and wiped at the silent tears falling down his face. "_I love you_. There _has_ to be another way."

Lex closed his eyes and agony crossed over his features before he opened those ice blue orbs once more and swooped down, pressing his lips to hers in a desperate kiss.

Chloe clung to him tightly, returning the kiss with as much urgency and desperation as him, their tears mingling and making it salty, and yet they wouldn't break away. She didn't need Lex to tell her he loved her back, the way he was kissing her said it all.

And the last remaining piece of her heart shattered as she realized that she was going to lose the man she loved the night they had finally truly found each other.

She broke down completely, and pulled out from the kiss, unable to keep her tears from falling or her body from trembling so hard from her sobs. Lex pulled her into him completely, wrapping his arms around her like a blanket, holding her close to his rapidly beating heart, sniffling softly.

Chloe didn't know how long they stayed like that, with her wrapped in his arms, crying of a broken heart amongst the remains of the werewolves. All she knew was that they both knew when time was drawing nigh, and they pulled away, turning to look at each other.

Reaching into his jacket, Lex pulled out the golden dagger with celestial markings on it, passing it to her. "You have to do it, Chloe. You have to do it before it's too late."

"_No_." She shook her head, trembling as she held the cold weapon. "I _can't_."

"You're the only one who _can_." Lex whispered. "'One touched by darkness yet not consumed'. Chloe. You're the only one who can save me."

"I don't think it meant _literal_ darkness, I think it meant _spiritual_." Chloe's voice wobbled as much as her hands.

"I _trust_ you Chloe." Lex closed his eyes. "You can do this. I---I wouldn't want anyone but the person I love to do this."

"That's just messed up Lex." She tried to smile, tried to make a joke, but she was breaking up quite visibly.

And yet he'd told her he loved her.

She bit down on her bottom lip so hard she tasted blood.

"_Please_ Chloe." Lex whispered, eyes still closed, obviously preparing himself. "Save me from hell."

And that did it.

Chloe took in a deep breath, tears skidding down her cheek, before nodding. "I will." Sniffling she tightened her hold on the knife and then hesitated before leaning forwards and pressing her lips to his once more, surprising him into opening his eyes and kissing her back. "I love you, Lex." And with his lips still moving on hers she stabbed him through his heart.

Lex winced in pain, a harsh groan escaping his lips and into her mouth, his grip on her tightening. "_Thank you_." And then he went still.

Dropping the knife on the ground Chloe brought her violently trembling hands to Lex's face and lifted it, the tears in her eyes blurring the view of his peaceful expression.

He'd allowed himself to be killed with a celestial blade by one touched by darkness yet not consumed by it before his contract was up.

His part of the deal was done.

Now all that was left to be done was for his body to be touched by an angel.

_I love you._

And then there was light.

Everywhere.

Chloe let go of Lex to shield her eyes as the heavens thundered and the ground shook beneath her as trees caught on fire.

And then it was over.

Removing her hands from her gaze, Chloe looked up at Lex, who was now standing, and looking down at her.

But those weren't Lex's eyes anymore.

"Be at peace." The person who was not Lex anymore told her. "You have saved his soul and he is now at rest."

"Go to _hell_." She hissed at him, standing and wiping at her tears fiercely. "You're using him just as much as the demon would have! You're _no better_!"

He looked at her oddly. "If you believe this, then why did you do it?"

"Because---," she closed her eyes. "Because I _love him_, and he asked me to."

"He chose wisely." The being responded. "Had he not his soul would be in hell forever, living in everlasting damnation and torment for something he had no fault in."

Chloe opened her eyes and wiped them furiously, sniffling. "What about Lionel? What will happen to him at midnight when the demon comes to collect Lex's soul and realizes it's not up for the taking anymore?"

The one inside Lex was silent for a moment before speaking. "He will be taken instead."

For a moment there was silence, and then Chloe sneered. "_Good_."

The being watched her thoughtfully before looking around him. "We should go."

"I'm not going anywhere with _you_." She whispered.

He turned his attention back to her.

She hated the way he seemed to have no signs of emotion, just those blank features.

It reminded her so vividly that it wasn't Lex anymore.

"I will not hurt you." He said as if talking to a child. "I am Castiel, warrior of God. I fight the same fight you do."

"I don't fight anymore." Chloe whispered, hating how her voice broke and the tears that came to her eyes. "I just killed my only reason for fighting."

The being, _Castiel_, watched her silently before speaking once more. He seemed about to say something else before he stopped and walked away, leaving her alone in the middle of the woods, next to the cadavers of the werewolves.

And when she was sure he was gone, when the sky seemed to mourn with her as rain began to pour, Chloe collapsed to the ground, sobbing. She curled up into herself as flashes of taunting yellow eyes, and tormented blue ice echoed in her mind. She relived stabbing Lex over and over and over again, and she must have gone into shock, because she didn't hear them calling her name, didn't hear their footsteps hurrying towards her. And to be truthful, she didn't really notice the small body throwing itself on her and calling her name.

The only thing that broke her from the shock was when she was jerked to her feet and shook violently.

Blinking through her tears, Chloe saw the distorted face of Dean Winchester, and she wondered, the in haze of her misery and self-hate, if she'd gone insane.

"Aunt Chloe!"

Turning at the sound of that voice, Chloe looked away from Dean's angry and worried face. She turned to see Max looking up at her with worry, and she couldn't help it, she broke away from Dean and collapsed on her knees as she hugged Max towards her, crying her heart out as her nephew held her near and told her that everything was going to be alright.

He'd known what was going to happen tonight, and he'd come for her.

They must have stayed like that for a while, because when Dean placed a hand on her shoulder the rain had stopped, and she noticed that Dean was covered in mud and the werewolf bodies had been buried. He'd obviously done that while Max was comforting her out of her traumatized shock.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Dean told her, before turning quickly to Max. "As do _you_." He sighed. "But we should get home first before dad realizes that the three of us snuck out."

Chloe nodded, and even though she tried she couldn't stand up.

Dean sighed as he picked her up, Max following them silently towards the highway, where the Impala was parked. "We're going to mess up my baby." Dean grumbled as he placed her in the backseat and he and Max got in the front.

Chloe closed her eyes, not wanting to talk.

Not wanting to do anything.

They must have thought that she'd fallen asleep, because they started talking softly in the front as Dean drove them home.

"How did you know what was going on? How did you know where to find her?" Dean asked Max.

The boy stalled for a moment before sighing. "I _know_ things, I sense them. Dad doesn't know, only Aunt Chloe. And tonight, tonight I knew it was happening, and that it was happening _here_."

"What was happening?" Dean grilled. "How long has Chloe been hunting? Does dad know about this?"

"No." Max answered. "Let her sleep. She got really hurt."

"She didn't have any wounds on her." Dean mumbled, a little worried that he might have overlooked some injury.

"Not physically hurt. _Worse._" Max sighed. "She'll be alright. In time. But not now. Now. Now she hurts."

"You and I are going to have a longer conversation once we get home." Dean warned.

Max's only answer was to turn on the car radio, and AC/DC's Night Prowler drowned out the soft sound of her sobs when she couldn't hold them back anymore.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm actually wiping at tears.**

**Which is really sucky.**

**But I warned you it'd be sad, right?**

**Oh well.**

**Review?**


End file.
